The present invention discloses an erasable writing surface assembly where the writing surface has been sufficiently modified to sufficiently reduce smudging but allowing for erasing. The assembly is configured for the particular application. For example, the writing surface assembly may be sized to be able to fit into a shirt pocket. The writing surface assembly may also be designed with any desired graphics to meet the desired application.